Ironwind
' Ironwind' (Dale) is a silver haired Elf with blue eyes and a big scar over his right eye. He is the blacksmith of Almaria and works together with his apprentice Phoenixspark. Appearance Personality and Interests Relationships Legendary Firestorm Phoenixspark Snowblossom History In the Before Series In the Original Series First Generation ... At one following morning, Dale finds Raven on top of him, as he wakes up. She softly tries to wake him up, but he refuses to do so. However, he has no other chance when she takes away his blanket. A bit tired he dresses up and follows Raven to the kitchen, where she is about to prepare breakfast for him. She asks him what he would want, but he can't really decide. Due to the fact that Raven used to take care of her adoptive father, she wants to know if he misses her. He does not answer the question, what makes Raven a bit mad. They start to have an argument about Raven's Relationship with Dalton, where Dale mentions that he doesn't want her to be in love with his greatest enemy. She apologizes for having those feelings, though she thanks him for everything he always did for her. All of a sudden, Raven kisses Dale, but he kisses her back and starts to make out with her on the kitchen table. Knowing it will get more intimate, they move to the bed, where he takes her virginity. Raven and Dale wake up together the next morning, when Dale tries not to talk about what happened. Raven decides that he has to get to know Dalton before he judges him, so he forces Dale to come with her to the Gones' House. But since only Bray, the younger brother of Dalton, is there, Dale leaves and lets Raven alone with Bray, after mocking him about his size and feminine side. After a while Raven finds him outside, where he immediately complains about her taking him outside again. At this moment Kula appears out of nowhere, with Shinysides by her side. Dale, who sees his chance to escape from Raven's forced trip, aks Kula to spend some time with him. They decide to throw coconuts at random strangers, but therefore they have to climb up the great wall of Almaria. The elf tries so, but fails, where he accidentially hurts his arm, but Kula takes care of him quickly and heals his wounds. Some days pass and Kula visits Dale, to ask him to come with him. She explains that she has found an awesome cave, where she wants to take him and Raven to. Both of them search for the half-elf and find her not long after. Together the three go to the cave, where Dale is visibly amazed about the gems which are in there. He gets disappointed, when Raven tells him not to forge the precious germs and is somehow reminded of his old home by thinking about this place. While Raven is telling Kula not to get too much into their friendship, Dale gets angry and slaps her, not wanting his adoptive daughter to make Kula cry. He yells at and insults her, making clear that he regrets that he saved her life and gave up everything he had for her. Raven leaves the cave and Kula - Other like what Dale wanted - is extremely saddened. Dale feels guilty and tries to blame himself. The Rune, on the other hand, does not want him to feel bad, so she tells him to search for a "second chance". Motivated from her words, Dale takes his so far unnoticed crush on her as the said second chance and kisses her passionately. Afterwards he feels extremely guilty for what he said to Raven and wants to apologize. When they leave the cave, however, Raven has not left and is hurt because she saw the two of them kissing. Dale, who is irritated by her acting, wants to know what is wrong to have a crush when she is in love as well. Raven turns into a phoenix, telling him that his words obviously were only about her, then leaves. Kula and Dale go back to the workshop instead, where they spend the evening with a nice dinner and a somehow awkward conversation about dates. Second Generation Feather Omen Character Gallery Trivia *Dale is a Pure-Blood, because his family members were always Elves. Family Members Mates: Unknown (Formerly): Deceased, Verified Fading Mirror Member Snowblossom: Living, FeatherClan Member Daughters: Unnamed Child: Deceased, Residence Unknown Phoenixspark (Adopted): Living, Almaria Member Tree Ceremonies No ceremonies revealed Quotes Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Almaria Members Category:JewelClan Members Category:Almaria Warriors Category:JewelClan Warriors Category:First Generation Characters Category:Second Generation Characters Category:Feather Omen Characters Category:Pure-Blood